


Technicalities of Ethical Workplace Conduct

by RetroactiveCon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Previously Negotiated Spanking, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: "We were about halfway done with Allen’s spanking when you walked in.”Rob turns a winning smile on Barry. “May I help with the rest?”Barry’s brain stalls. It’s one thing to have Singh spanking him—for as attractive as the captain is, Barry knows this is basically (not quite) work. Having Rob spank him would be different. He can’t tell himself it’s just a work punishment then. But he’s weak and going to say yes, and not going to regret it until after… “Yes please, Sir."
Relationships: Rob/David Singh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Technicalities of Ethical Workplace Conduct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reisho/gifts).



> At Reisho's request, a sequel to [Not Intended to Replace an Alarm Clock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457781). The request was originally for David and Rob to invite Barry home with them post-spanking, but it didn't work out quite like that, unfortunately - I hope this is still all right!

Barry has been bracing for this since showing up at half-past ten. When Singh comes into his lab, he immediately starts clearing his workstation. There’s no point putting off the spanking he knows he’s earned.

“And here we are again, Mr. Allen.” Singh’s eyes are twinkling. At least he seems amused that Barry is already due for another spanking, rather than frustrated by his continued lateness.

Barry glances back and offers his most hopeful smile. “At least I made it longer than a week this time, Sir?”

Singh inclines his head. “Yes, I suppose it’s the small victories that count, Mr. Allen, though I hope the frequency of these spankings will continue to decrease.”

Barry checks that the door is closed. Since it is, and since Singh already knows he’s the Flash, he speeds back over to the table. Baring his ass for his captain is as mortifying this time as last time. He holds onto what Singh said last time—that he’s not unpleasant to spank. This isn’t something to be embarrassed about. (He should perhaps be ashamed of his lateness, but not of having to strip for a spanking.) “What…what was my total this time?”

“Sixty-two, twenty-three, forty-one,” Singh rattles off. Once again, he’s trusting Barry to do the math, which only takes him a couple of seconds. 

“Average of forty-two.”

“Well, at least you’re consistent in your averages,” Singh remarks. That’s the only warning Barry gets before the first belt-spank lands firmly across the center of his ass. 

“One, Sir!” It comes out much too loud, replacing the yelp Barry dearly wants to let out. He’s not going to get noisy yet. (Later, with Singh’s permission, he’s likely to break down again. For now, he can handle it.)

“It’s okay, Mr. Allen,” Singh says as the second spank lands. “I want to see you break.”

With Singh’s permission, there are tears rolling down Barry’s cheeks by the tenth spank. When the twelfth falls, he sobs. By the twenty-second, he has to fight for breath not to sob out the numbers each time a new spank falls.

Just before Singh can land the twenty-third spank, a voice calls from outside the door. “David? Joe said you’re in here, may I come in?”

“Rob?” Singh calls, surprised.

Barry twists around to stare up at him. What’s going to happen? He doesn’t want people seeing him like this, especially not the captain’s husband…

“It’s okay.” Singh rubs his hand over Barry’s shoulder. “Remember, I asked your permission to tell him about our arrangement. He approves. Will you be all right if he comes in? Otherwise, I’ll tell him to wait in my office.”

Barry frets. It’s one thing for Rob to know his husband is spanking another man; it’s another for him to see it in action. What if he comes in, sees what’s happening, and forbids them to continue? But Singh knows his husband better than Barry does. If he says Rob approves, it must at least be worth the risk. “He can come in,” he whispers.

Singh steps away from him. Barry watches him hurry over to the door, open it enough to admit Rob inside, and close it again. 

“Why the secrecy?” Rob laughs. His smile melts away when he sees Barry, bare-assed and bent over the table. Barry’s heart plummets. Oh, he hates it, he’s going to be livid, they’re going to have to stop with Barry half-punished and desperate… “I didn’t know I’d be interrupting. Oh, David, I see now why you were so adamant about this.”

Barry makes a startled sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. Singh narrows his eyes. “Rob, don’t make it sound lewd. We were about halfway done with Allen’s spanking when you walked in.”

Rob turns a winning smile on Barry. “May I help with the rest?”

Barry’s brain stalls. It’s one thing to have Singh spanking him—for as attractive as the captain is, Barry knows this is basically (not quite) work. Having Rob spank him would be different. He can’t tell himself it’s just a work punishment then. But he’s weak and going to say yes, and not going to regret it until after… “Yes please—please Sir?” He appeals to Singh, who’s in control of the spanking. 

“Well, with your permission, Mr. Allen, of course.” Singh sounds almost indulgent. It sends a weird little shiver down Barry’s spine. Oh, he thought he got over his crush on the captain… “Rob, since there are twenty spanks left, would you like to switch back and forth by fives?”

“Oh, I’d like that very much.” Rob steps closer, flattens his hand between Barry’s shoulder blades, and eases him back down onto the table. “Relax. I’ll take the first five, and I promise I’ll be kinder than David.”

Barry expects the belt again. Instead, the flat of Rob’s hand connects with his sore ass, jolting him forward and making him yelp in surprise. “Twenty-three, Sir!”

“Oh, you’re darling,” Rob praises before spanking him again. 

By the time Rob’s hand gives way to Singh’s belt, Barry is limp against the table, fighting the renewed urge to sob. They’re going to leave him a crying mess by the time they’re done with him, and he’s going to love every minute.

When they switch again, Rob’s hand hurts even more than it did the first time. Barry knows it’s just because he’s spanking sore, just-belted skin, but he likes to imagine that Rob is getting into it more. The idea of both of them enjoying spanking him, bonding over how nice it is to cause him pain and see him cry, makes him shudder and squirm. He can be good, he wants to be so good for them…

“Th-thirty-seven, thank you, Sir.”

Rob’s hand switches for Singh’s belt one last time. Singh will give Barry the last five. It’s just as it should be: his captain disciplining him for his infraction, finishing off the spanking with hard, relentless swings of the belt. 

By the final spank, Barry is sobbing almost too hard to be understood. His ass feels like it’s on fire. The last swing of the belt is a distinctive line of pain, hot and stinging, cruel and wonderful. “Th-thank you, Sir, thank you,” he sobs. 

“Our pleasure,” Rob coos. He rubs his hand over Barry’s back and ass. It’s far more openly affectionate than any touch Singh has ever given him, but Barry finds himself yearning for the captain’s steady touch. 

“It’s okay, Allen.” Singh lays his hand on Barry’s shoulder. His thumb rubs in small, soothing arcs. “It’s over now. You’re forgiven.”

Barry drags in a few deep breaths and manages to get his crying under control. Once he’s no longer sobbing, he remembers that he’s still bent over, bare-assed. He yanks his pants up and whirls around, as though hiding his bottom will spare him shame. “Thank you both,” he says again. 

Rob laughs and twines his hand with Singh’s. “And somehow you could resist this sweet face, David.” When Barry stares blankly, he elaborates, “David and I may have discussed you…in the context of our relationship.”

Barry leans back against the table to steady himself. He thought he got over his crush on the captain within the first few months of working at CCPD. (Being constantly at odds over his timekeeping had made it harder to stay recklessly enamored of him.) Apparently, those feelings are still there. “You what? You talked about me?”

“Yes,” Singh admits. 

“I think you’re cute,” Rob admits unabashedly. “Not to mention incredibly devoted to your work—however late you may be. David’s told me stories of all of that.” 

Barry’s cheeks feel hot enough to cancel out the cold gun’s blast. This is not what he expected from today, or any other day, for that matter. “I, um, what? Are you…is this…what?”

Singh leans against the table at Barry’s side. “I don’t mean to mislead you, Barry—you have come up before, but not in the way Rob is implying. He’s suggested you as a third before, several times. I’ve told him just as many times that we couldn’t.”

Barry tries not to feel too stung, but oh, it’s hard. His chest feels so tight it’s hard to draw a breath. Why would Rob even bring it up if Singh was just going to shoot them both down?

“Not because I’m not interested.” Singh’s voice is shockingly gentle. It doesn’t quite soothe the terrible tightness in Barry’s chest, but it draws him out of the wordless panic to a place where he can listen. “The opposite, actually. You’re sweet, Mr. Allen—open and loyal, with a kinder heart than most people I’ve seen at CCPD. And I knew from the beginning that you had a crush on me. One of the first conversations I had with Rob about you was how much I’d have liked to see where things went…and how unethical that would have been. I’m your superior, after all—not to mention, several years your senior. You did nothing wrong by having a crush on me; that’s normal. But I couldn’t in good conscience show any interest in you. I’ve seen how those relationships end.”

Barry’s aching heart swells. That’s a lot to take in, but after having his puppyish crush on not-Wells reciprocated in the most distressing way, it only makes him trust Singh more. “Thank you, Sir,” he says again. “It kinda hurts, being turned down, but I know you’re doing the right thing, and I respect you so much…even if this blurs the lines just a little.”

“These are workplace spankings under strictly defined mutual agreement, Mr. Allen.” Singh narrows his eyes. Barry gets the impression he’s amused, not upset, at the joking comment. “Nothing untoward about that.”

“That’s my David,” Rob says fondly. He leans against Singh’s shoulder and gives him a playfully adoring look. “Always determined to do the right thing, even…or especially…if it's at odds with everyone else.”

Singh gives his husband a soft, fond look that Barry’s never seen before. “Why is it you were looking for me, Rob?”

“I thought I might take you to lunch,” he offers. Glancing between Singh and Barry, he adds, “We could take Barry, as well? Not for anything untoward, just because…well, like I said. You’re interesting, Barry, and I’d like to get to know you.”

Barry tilts his head, hoping for Singh’s agreement. He doesn't want to cross his captain’s boundaries, especially since Singh has been so respectful of his. “I’d like that, but it’s your call, Sir.”

Singh raises his eyebrows. “Where are we with the Allerdyce case?”

“Done!” Barry bounces on the balls of his feet. It makes his still-sore ass twinge with pain. He bounces again, out of some bizarre feeling that this will make the pain better. Then he reaches for a file. “Forensic evidence is…oh, right, you don’t want the rundown. You just want to know I don’t have things to be doing.”

Singh chuckles. “Never lose that enthusiasm, Mr. Allen—it brightens the precinct. Now, as Rob says, let’s go get some lunch.”

Unsurprisingly, Barry is late getting back from his lunch hour. As the captain is late with him, he thinks he can be forgiven just this once.


End file.
